1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a lamp-socket built-in switch, and particularly it is a modular lamp-socket where the switch is defined by a mechanism specially developed to be built-in in the lamp-socket. So, this has been properly adapted too.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diverse types of lamp-sockets that include or incorporate a turning on-tuning off switch to actuate the lamp from the body of the lamp-socket are well known in the prior art. This way, it has been tried to offer to the devices and electrical accessories market a type of lamp-socket that is specially suitable for temporary or circumstantial facilities, instead of being suitable to be permanently installed in devices as spot lamps, hanging lights, hanging lights, etc.
Among these conventional lamp-sockets those where in its back side, it is to say in the opposite side that defines the lamp placing cavity, have laterally placed over the access-to-contacts bridge and connection contacts, a switch or switch key. This is of the conventional type frequently used in diverse electrical and electronic devices. These lamp-sockets are considerably higher than those that have no switch. So, its implementation is limited to certain type of devices or to be used independently in provisional facilities.
In other conventional lamp-sockets, the built-in switch is of the type rotating driven by means of a lateral knob. In this case, as it happens in the lamp-socket above mentioned, the switching mechanism as its knob are located in the lamp-socket body back end, over the contacts bridge and the connection terminals. The switching mechanism has generally a rudimentary construction that tends to generate sparks when closing and opening its contacts. As a result of this, its lifetime is usually relatively short.
On the other hand, lamp-sockets that include a mechanism that operates with a type “ratchet” mechanism actuated by means of a cord or chain that hangs from the lamp-socket are well known too. Even though it can be affirmed that such type “creek” switches use to have a longer lifetime than those that are driven by means of rotating mechanisms that include a knob, as those mentioned in the paragraph above, these also occupy a considerable space in the back end of the lamp-socket. By this reason they do not solve the problem that represents the excessive height of the lamp-socket.
In order to overcome the disadvantages and limitations of the conventional lamp-sockets that include the switch as previously mentioned, the lamp-socket object of the present invention has been developed. Additionally, this one has remarkable constructive and functional advantages, as follows.
In effect, after a careful design of each one of the parts necessary to overcome the disadvantages and limitations of the up to now known lamp-sockets, an extremely versatile modular lamp-socket has been developed. This is because beginning from a basic module three different ways of switch operation can be obtained. That is to say, by means of a rotating switch operation, cord operation or and lever operation, using common pieces in the three cases. In addition, in merit to its reduced size, connection way and location of the switching mechanism, it has been reached this lamp-socket to be considerably shorter than the built-in lamp-sockets known up to now. Thus, it can be used without disadvantages in diverse types of illumination devices. Furthermore, it also allows to freely design new models of devices capable of being used any type of lamp-sockets, having or not built-in switch. It is possible to affirm that the “modular” characteristic of this lamp-socket becomes it a product that allows to include in the same body the lamp-socket, the switch and, in addition, to make possible its use as lampshade socket. On the other hand, referring to the industrial production of the mentioned lamp-socket, its special design makes possible the fast and easy assembly of each one of its parts, considering too a high quality, electrical security and a low cost of manufacture and sale.